


A Torn Conscience

by Azamatic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can only save one, who does Merlin choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Torn Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet with a bit of emotional comfort at the end :)

A Torn Conscience.

He stood there, watching. He was rooted to the spot and paralyzed with fear. He could see Arthur and Mordred hanging on for dear life to the cliff face.

As he reached them, the air was filled with cries of sorrow and pain from the bottomless pit that looked like it was about to consume both of his friends.

Who would he save? He could only save one as there wasn't enough to save the both of them.

He could just see their heads pearing from over the edge, each one shouting crys of help to Merlin.

In all honesty, it didn't take him that long to decide. It was obvious wasn't it ? He had to save his prat, he had to save Arthur.

When he reached out for Arthur, he glanced over at Mordred, only to see him look back with eyes that screamed anger, hurt and betrayal.

As he pulled Arthur up and over the edge, he could see Mordred's hands dissapear from view. He closed his eyes in a moment of silent contemplation for his fallen friend.

As he retreated away from the edge and sank to the ground in sudden realization of what he had just done, he realised that Arthur was still attatched to him.

Merlin looked down at him. "Are you alright, Arthur?"

The young king said nothing, his eyes wide and bloodshot and so full of terror.

Merlin put his hand on Arthur's head, drawing him in close for a comforting hug. "It's alright", Merlin said in the softest tone he could muster, "you're safe now, and I'll keep it that way."

Out of Merlin's view, Arthur slowly shut his eyes, comforted by the slope beating of merlin's heart, he let the tears flow.

Merlin smiled as he could feel the tears trickle slowly down his hand is hand.


End file.
